royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline Hatter/Merchandise
Madeline Hatter Doll.png Boxed Madeline Hatter Doll.png New Boxed Madeline Hatter doll.png Doll stockphotography - Core Madeline's bag,jpg.jpg Doll stockphotography - Core Madeline's shoe.jpg Doll stockphotography - Core Madeline Hatter_2.jpg Doll stockphotography - Core Madeline's ring.jpg Line: Originals. Released Date: July 2013. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make up: ''' She has curly turquoise hair with purple stripes. She has light purple eye shadow and light purple lips. '''Clothes: Dress. Shimmery silver and gold bodice, short purple sleeves and a blue bow around the middle. A skirt section of three layers, pink with a gold pattern, blue and white stripes and black with golden glitter. White tights with green polka dots and white high heeled shoes with golden patterns. Accessories: Purple tea cup shape top hat with gold patterns. Lacy cuffs and a purple ring. Gold spoon earrings. A gold with teal stripes handbag in the shape of a teapot with a white lid. Extras: Doll comes with, pink key shaped hair brush, pink doll stand and doll diary. Legacy Day Madeline Hatter Legacy Day Doll.png Boxed Madeline Hatter Legacy Day Doll.png madeline-hatter-legacy-day-doll-face-955x1024.jpg madeline-hatter-legacy-day-doll-purse-871x1024.jpg madelin-hatter-legacy-day-doll-shoes-1024x873.jpg Line: Legacy Day. Released Date: July 2014. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-Up: '''Light eyeshadow and pink lips. Curled hair on ponytail on left side. A twisted part goes over her forehead. '''Clothes: A turquoise and gold striped jacket with purple ruffles on the sleeves and black lapel, fixed with purple and gold layers of tulle mesh fabric. Shimmery blue capris and white stockings with gold detailing. Golden platform shoes with colorful heels. Accessories: A headband with a gold top hat with blue ribbon trim. A purple, ruffled ascot necklace with a gold clasp. Golden teapot earrings. Painted on gloves with bowed cuffs. A teacup cocktail ring. A large white patterned teabag for a handbag with black handle. Extras: Doll comes with, black key shaped hair brush, black doll stand and a purple book and gold teapot key. Getting Fairest Madeline Hatter Getting Fairest Doll.png Boxed Madeline Hatter Getting Fairest Doll.png Doll stockphotography - Getting Fairest Madeline on stand.jpg Line: Getting Fairest. Released Date: December 2013. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-Up: Her hair is pulled further back on two pigtails on the side of her head. She has light pink eye shadow and light pink lips. Clothes: A white nighty with a blue and pink tea cup and kettle pattern, black and white striped trim at the bottom. Blue night gown with pink frilly trim at the bottom. Purple high heeled slippers with little tea pots on the toes. Accessories: A blue headband with gold kettle, an aqua hand mirror, two more headbands; black with a purple hat embellishment and purple with a blue top hat. Extras: Doll comes with, black key shaped hair brush, black doll stand and a shelving unit with accessories. Platset:Hat-Tastic Party Madeline Hatter Hat-Tastic Party Doll and Play Set.png Boxed Madeline Hatter Hat-Tastic Party Doll and Play Set.png Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Madeline with tea cup.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Madeline's shoes.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Madeline & Playset2.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Madeline & Playset.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Hat Tastic accesories.jpg.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat tastic playset seat.jpg.jpg Line: Hat-Tastic Party. Released Date: May 2014. Retail Price: '£17.99 ($19.99) '''Hair and Make-Up: '''she has pastel purple and blue hair in a ponytail. She has pink lipstick and light purple eyeshadow. '''Clothes: ' '''Accessories: '''she has a blue and white top with a sash of purple with white spots, her skirt is a pastel blue color with black and purple teacups and purple fishnet underneath. '''Extras: '''she dosn't come with a stand, though she has a table, seat, chair, cakes, a cake stand and a desk. Mirror Beach Madeline Hatter Glass Lake Doll.png Boxed Madeline Hatter Mirror Beach Doll.png Doll stockphotography - Mirror Beach Madeline2.jpg '''Line: Mirror Beach. Released Date: November 2014 Retail Price: £14.99-£19.99 ($16.99-$19.99). Hair and Make-Up: '''Her usual makeup with her hair down '''Clothes: '''Blue bathing suit with a removeable pink skirt and blue wedge sandals '''Accessories: '''Teal blue sunglasses and a gold necklace '''Extras: '''she does not come with a stand. Way to Wonderland Madeline Hatter Way to Wonderland Doll.png Doll stockphotography - Way too wonderland.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way too Wonderland boxed Madeline.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way too Wonderland close-up.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way too Wonerland Madeline's hat.jpg '''Line: Way Too Wonderland. Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: Unknown. Hair and Make-Up: '''She has curly hair and purple lips with pink eyeshadow. '''Clothes: '''A big blue top hat with a teapot and pink ribbons wrapped around the whole crown of the hat and playing cards, a sky blue overcoat with patterns of teacups and spades and a big lavander ribbon with purple spots in the middle of the coat, a sky blue dress, red tights, and sky blue high heels '''Accessories: '''Tiny pink necklace, gold pocketwatch earings and a purse resembling a pocketwatch '''Extras: '''she comes with a stand, a diary and a brush. Sugar Coated Doll_stockphotography_-_Sugar_Coated_Madeline.jpg Madeline Hatter Sugar Coated Doll.png Boxed Madeline Hatter Sugar Coated Doll.png '''Line: Sugar Coated. Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: 19.99$. (12.99$) Hair and Make-Up: 'Her hair is down and is purple from front and turquoise from back. A small section from front hair is braided to back. She has purple lipstick and turquoise eyeshadow. '''Clothes: ' She has a brown, short sleeved dress. Bodice has white dots in it and the end of sleeves are rolled up and are white and pink striped. Skirt's brown is like melted with white highlights and the bottom is white and pink striped. The dress has a white apron with desserts and teapots print and purple ruffle on the top. She has a purple bow belt. Her shoes are brown with pink splats of icing on the front, she wears white socks. 'Accessories: ' Blue headband with white teacup and a gingerbread man soaking in the tea. Light brown heart shaped earrings, blue necklace. White icing bag, a stack of teacups and a teapot. On the bottom is a decorated, handled tray, next one is pink and silver striped teacup and on top yellow teacup and teapot. 'Extras: ' Stand, a recipe for Chocolate-Tea Cup-Pudding. Large Scale Madeline Hatter Madeline Hatter Large Scale Doll 17inch Doll.png '''Line: Way Too Wonderland Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: Unknown. Hair and Make-Up: Mint and purple hair, light purple eyeshadow and lips. Clothes: Shimmery silver and gold bodice, short purple sleeves and a blue bow around the middle. A skirt section of three layers, pink with a gold pattern, blue and white stripes and black with golden glitter. White tights with green polka dots and white high heeled shoes with golden patterns.Blue gloves with white ruffle. Accessories: Details coming soon. Extras: Details coming soon. First Chapter Madeline Hatter First Chapter Doll.png FirstChapterMaddie.jpg FirstChapterMaddieFace.jpg Line: First Chapter . Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: Unknown Hair and Make-up: ''' Curled mint and purple hair, light purple eyeshadow and lips. '''Clothes: Shimmering gold bodice, purple strap-sleeves and a blue bow tied as a belt. Skirt is purple with gold ornaments with white and blue striped ruffle and shimmering black ruffle under that. White stockings with blue dots. White and gold shoes. Accessories: ''' Purple ring, golden and blue teapot as handbag, blue headband with purple teacup and saucer as hat. Blue spoon necklace. '''Extras: '''DETAILS COMING SOON Basic Basic_Maddie.jpg '''Line: Basic. Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: Unknown. Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON Epic Winter Epic_Winter_Maddie_Doll_Front.jpg Epic_Winter_Maddie_Doll_Back.jpg Epic_Winter_Maddie_Doll_Hat.jpg Epic_Winter_Maddie_Doll_Shoes.jpg Dollienews MaddieWinter.jpg Doll stockphotography - Boxed Epic Winter Maddie.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: Brown and grey eyeshadow, light pink lips. Turquoise and purple hair pulled back to a ponytail from the front. Clothes: Blue and white bodiced and uneven hemmed dress with pink snowflake print, pink, long sleeves with purple and white fur on the shoulders and on the hem and with white collar. Purple belt with snowflake decoration and blue gloves. White, molded stockings and purple high boots with blue ice decorated wedge heels with big buckles. Accessories: Black headband with white fur edged purple, bulky hat with blue bow. Purple handbag with ice decoration. Extras: Doll card and a ring for the owner. Category:Merchandise pages Category:Madeline Hatter Pages